


Water of the Womb

by FlyRobinFly



Series: Like Father, Like Son [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Peter is Theo's bio dad, theo is giving him a chance, they actually have a lot in common, they bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo kept his promise to Liam. He was giving Peter a chance. Peter didn’t express a whole lot of interest in being a father like figure. Theo didn’t need him to be though. He just needed to give him a chance like Liam had asked of him. So that’s how the two of them ended up sitting on rocks by a river bed in a calming silence.Part 2 of Blood of the Covenant





	Water of the Womb

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, guys. I really like the idea of Theo being Peter's son. I wish I could write a whole fic about it and have a ton of background but that's not something I could do by myself and I have been having such a hard time writing recently.
> 
> Hope you like Part 2!

Theo kept his promise to Liam. He was giving Peter a chance. Peter didn’t express a whole lot of interest in being a father like figure. Theo didn’t need him to be though. He just needed to give him a chance like Liam had asked of him. So that’s how the two of them ended up sitting on rocks by a river bed in a calming silence.

“What was she like?”

“Hm?” Peter looked at Theo with his lips pursed. “Your mother?”

Theo nodded. “I don’t remember her very well.”

“Well, what do you remember?” Peter asked.

Theo sighed and closed his eyes, trying to picture her. It was so hard now. Almost all of his childhood memories were gone, completely faded. Whenever he tried to remember, all he could see were them, the Dread Doctors. Though sometimes, if he tried hard enough he could see their faces.

“Her hair,” Theo said. “Long, dark, and wavy like my sister’s. Her eyes were green. She had perfect sin. I know she wore other things but my only memories of her are ones of her wearing a yellow sundress.”

Peter let Theo have a moment to finish his thoughts, enjoy those memories. He knew the kid didn’t have many. Soon enough, Theo opened his eyes, the image gone.

“She was very calm,” Peter said. “I remember being around her and… she was just so at peace. It was absolutely wild how one minute she could be so tame but the next she was like fire. She was really the only genuinely good person I’ve ever slept with… I think.”

Theo scoffed and looked at Peter. “She cheated on her husband. He knew I wasn’t his son. At least now I know why he was such an asshole to me and not my sister. She couldn’t have been that good if she let him treat me like that.”

Peter paused again, careful with his words. It almost seemed like he was trying to make an effort. “I’m sorry you went through what you did with your father, Theo. I want to say that I wish I could’ve been there but I doubt my presence would’ve brought a better outcome to your circumstance. But don’t blame your mother.”

Peter hesitates again, clearing his throat. “If I could go back and change things, I would.”

Theo huffed. “Finding out you were the bad guy sucks, doesn’t it?”

“Well, that’s one thing we have in common.”

“Do you struggle with… guilt at all?” Theo asked tentatively. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought up such a hard subject. Theo could barely handle the guilt of his past. He was giving Peter the perfect opportunity to manipulate him.

But Liam said that vulnerability isn’t a bad thing in relationships. It’s not a weakness.

“Yeah,” Peter said. “More than you know.”

Theo picked up a rock from the river bed and bounced it in his palm while he waited in the silence. Maybe that was enough for today. Maybe they could try for more later. He didn’t really feel like talking about it.

“It feels like there’s just no point in trying,” Peter continued, looking down at his hands. “Like you don’t deserve… anything good… ”

“And like anything that hurts you, you had it coming,” Theo finished with an understanding nod. And talking like this hurt.

Peter looked at Theo thoughtfully, the young man with his hands dangling over his knees, his head bowed in what he could only guess was shame, probably even some kind of self-inflicted pain. “Kid, you’re too young to be feeling that kind of guilt.”

Theo tried to brush it off, he tried to get those emotions to just go away. He didn’t need to feel guilt or feel sorry for himself. He shouldn’t have brought this up. But why did he? He knew that if anyone could understand him, it would be Peter, right?

Peter had done some bad things to his family. And he’d been terrible to the McCall pack. He’d caused so much pain in his life and he was different now. He was trying to be better. Theo loved Liam but he could never really understand what Theo was going through.

His father would.

Theo put his face in his hands and took in some breathes, trying to get himself under control. Trying to keep those emotions at bay while also mentally hitting himself for being such an idiot.

Theo should’ve known that the only reason he even talked to Peter was because he wanted to have a father. He wanted to have someone who could understand him. But he couldn’t ask that of someone, especially Peter who knew nothing about being a father.

“Look,” Peter said. “I know I’m not your dad. But I know what it’s like to be the reformed evil guy around here. You can talk to me. I can’t guarantee I’ll say anything nice but the chances are, I’m gonna understand.”

Theo took in a deep breath. What was he getting himself into?

“As far as I’m concerned, there’s no need to try and be perfect,” Peter said. “Perfection is not only overrated but impossible to achieve and very subjective. Just try for better than before. Liam already loves you so there’s no need to go above and beyond.”

Theo dropped his hands to his knees and looked at Peter. “Why do you do it? I mean, try to be better. It’s not like you have someone like Liam to motivate you.”

“Well, not like Liam,” Peter said with a humorous smile. “But I have my reasons for trying.”

“Derek and Malia?”

“And now you, too,” Peter said. “I know that ‘the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb’,” Peter said using air quotes and in a slightly teasing tone. “But that doesn’t mean that the water of the womb means nothing. It means something to me.”

“Does it?” Theo asked.

“When you’re a werewolf, you share a supernatural bond with your own flesh and blood,” Peter explained. “It’s harder to sever those bonds.”

Theo scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Of course, it is.” Theo furrowed his brows in thought before looking at Peter. “You can still feel it even though I’m not a real werewolf?”

“You’re more real than you think you are. Just the fact that your father is a werewolf means you had it in your DNA all along,” Peter said. Theo nodded absentmindedly, thinking about how he could’ve missed being a werewolf when he was a kid. Those genes must’ve been dormant, recessive.

“You think we should head back?” Theo asked abruptly standing and stretching his legs a little. “If the pack notices we’re gone too long, they might think we’re plotting against them.”

“Right,” Peter said, moving to his feet. “Cause you’re loyal puppy dog antics are so suspicious.”

Theo rolled his eyes and started walking back towards town, not bothering to give Peter a response.

Peter followed. “Don’t worry. You’re a totally badass puppy dog. It’s very threatening.”

“I think we’ve talked enough for one night. You can shut up now.”

“I guess of the two of my children, you must be the more sensitive one,” Peter continued to poke and prod at Theo.

Theo turned around, sending him a threatening glare. But there was also a hint of annoyance and confusion in the glare.

“What?”

“Are you always this annoying?”

Peter shrugged. “Depends who you ask.”

Theo groaned before he stepped up his pace and walked faster. Liam. He was doing this for Liam. But, god, why did his biological father have to be so annoying. Sure, there might have been a bonding moment between the two of them when Theo opened up about some of the guilt he was dealing with and when Peter opened up a little bit as well. But as soon as that moment was over, Theo felt irritated by Peter.

Not that Theo would know quite yet, but that’s really what a family is sometimes. You can connect with each other because of similar circumstances. It can feel good to be in a corner with someone who has worn your shoes before. But sometimes they can just be a pain in the ass.


End file.
